Nothing Hurts More Than Love
by sangoandmiroku101
Summary: love story with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto. the usual characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was once a time when Sakura loved Sasuke very much. They did absolutely everything together. Went to the park, Ichiraku Ramen, and of course went on missions together. Sasuke finally got up the nerve to ask Sakura out and tell her how he really feels about her. He went straight up to her and said; "Sakura-chan, I have fallen deeply in love with you…will you please go out with me?" he blushed deeply as he said this. She looked at him and smiled. "Well it's about time. Yes…I would love to go out with you." He looked at her and held her close. They promised to never let each other go. Sasuke said that he would always protect Sakura, even if it meant taking his own life. She looked at him carefully and said, "Do you…do you really care for me that much?" He hugged her tighter and said, "I might not have shown it but, I have always loved you Sakura-chan. Since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I just couldn't say it. I was always so nervous to talk to you. But when we were put on the same team, I knew it was fate. I knew it was time to ask you. When we started hanging out together, I fell more and more in love with you. I couldn't handle it anymore!" He tightened his grip on her and tears start to roll down his cheeks and Sakura wrapped her arms around him and said, Sasuke-kun…you don't know how much I have always loved you. Since the day I met you, I thought you were the coolest person in the world. But I never thought you would pick me with all the girls that were always all over you. I'm not exactly pretty…" Sasuke opened his eyes quickly. "Sakura-chan! Don't say that! I think you're the most beautiful person in the world. I want us to be together always." He looked deeply into her eyes and closed in for the kiss. Sakura closes her eyes and leans in. Their lips touch gently and tears fall out of Sakura's eyes. Sasuke felt the tears on his cheeks and pulls away from the kiss. "Sakura-chan…r u ok?" He wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her worried. She smiled up at him and wipes the remaining tears off. "I'm just…so happy. I never thought we would be together, and now that we are…I'm just happy is all. So happy that it makes me want to cry. You have no idea how much I have always wanted this Sasuke-kun." He looked at her and kisses her softly once again. "Sakura-chan…I do know. I have wanted this as much as you have." Sakura looked up at him and holds his hands hoping that she would never have to let go. "Sasuke-kun…it may be a little soon but…I love you so much!" Tears starting rolling down her cheeks again and Sasuke hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's not too early. I love you too Sakura-chan…and I always will. No matter what happens to us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sakura and Sasuke didn't want to leave each other for anything. They stood in the same spot for a long while until Sasuke came up with a decision. "Sakura-chan...why don't u come over to my apartment…I mean…if u want of course." Sasuke blushed a deep, crimson red. Sakura was blushing more than that. "Al…alright, sure. I'd love to." Sasuke grabs her hand softly and leads the way to his house. On the way there, Sakura couldn't stop looking at him. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She knew that she had found the one person she knew she was going to love forever. They had arrived at his house and he rummaged for his keys in his pocket. While he was looking for his keys, Sakura held onto his other hand tighter. She kept thinking to herself and wondering what's going to happen tonight. Sasuke had finally found his keys and opened his door. He held the door open for Sakura and she walked in slowly, looking around. She turned around to face Sasuke who was closing the door behind him. "I love your house Sasuke-kun. It's very comfortable." Truth is, Sakura was very uneasy. She didn't know what was going to happen that night but she didn't really care. She loved him with all her heart. Sakura sat down on the couch and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Sasuke was also a little uneasy but he was the one who asked her to come over. He was thinking that it was his chance to make a move on her. Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek gently and whispered in her ear, "What do you want to do?" He started to nibble on her ear gently making sure not to hurt her. She replied, "I don't know…" Sakura blushed a deep red. "Is it coming?" she thought to herself. Sakura laid back on the couch slowly and looked at Sasuke. He laid on top of her gently and kept nibbling her ear gently. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke telling him to keep going. Sasuke blushed a little and thought, "I guess this is it." Sasuke held Sakura close to him started to kiss her passionately. Sakura was enjoying this and kissed him back. He lowered his head slightly and kissed her neck gently over and over again and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to do this?" Sakura looked at him and nodded slowly. "I'm ready if you are…" Sasuke smiled and picked her up and laid her gently on the mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sasuke laid over her and kissed her passionately. Sakura was still having second thoughts about all this. She kept thinking that they were too young to do any of this. Sasuke was just sliding his hand down her shorts when she grabbed his hand. "Sasuke-kun…I'm not ready. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Sakura got out of bed and ran downstairs and out the door. Sasuke ran after her and found her outside on a bench crying. He sits down next to her and holds her close. "It's alright Sakura-chan. We don't have to do it now. We can wait. I'm willing to wait as long as you want." She looks up at him and kisses him. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go back inside, you can still spend the night. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to." She thought about it for a moment and smiled up at him. "Alright, let's go back inside." Sasuke stood u and took her hand and helped her up. He wouldn't let go of her hand even after she got up. Sakura felt so safe when he was around. She stopped walking and he turned around to see what was wrong. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she hugs him tight. "Sasuke-kun! Thank you! You've always been here! I know now that I can't live without you! Please don't ever leave me! I need you in my life for it to feel complete!" Sakura's tears roll off onto his shoulder. He held her close. "Shhhh. You don't have to worry. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere…not without you." Sakura felt completely safe with him. "Sasuke-kun, I know you're the one I can trust with my life. If you die…I know…I'll end up killing myself. I want to always be by your side." Sasuke wiped off Sakura's tears and kisses her deeply. "Don't worry. I will never die. If you're here, then I actually have a reason to live. You're the only one that kept me going Sakura-chan. Even before all this. You were the one I loved the most in the world. I'll never leave you." Sakura looked up at him. "Thank you." She held onto his hand tighter and walked back inside with him. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Tired?" Sasuke asked. Sakura replied, "Yea, kind of. But I want to stay up with you." Sasuke looked at her and said, "No, go to bed if you're tired. I'll b there in a bit if you want me to." Sakura nodded. "Yes…I want you with me at all times." Sasuke nodded and walked with her upstairs and laid back on the bed. Sakura laid right next to him and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. Sasuke looked over at her and found her asleep. He touched her cheek softly and kissed it. "Goodnight Sakura-chan." He rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning, Sasuke was the first one to wake up and turned his head to look at Sakura. He thought to himself, "She's so beautiful." He touches her cheek gently and she opened her eyes slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry for waking you up Sakura-chan!" She smiled and said, "It's no problem, don't worry about it." Sakura gets out of bed and turns around to look at Sasuke. "C'mon. It's a beautiful day, let's go outside!" Sasuke nodded and got out of bed. He grabbed her hand and walked outside. They were both thinking about the happenings of the night before and blushing a deep red. It was a very silent walk around the village until they came across Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was Sakura's twin sister and Naruto was her boyfriend. Hinata saw Sakura come by and pulled her away from Sasuke and asked why they were holding hands. Sakura whispered in her ear, "Sasuke-kun asked me out last night!" Both of them were in a giggling fit. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were talking about the same thing. Naruto had asked Sasuke what was going on between them. Sasuke had answered, "I asked her last night…" Sasuke looked at Sakura, "and she's the most beautiful person I ever met." Naruto, being the overprotective brother in law that he is, threatened Sasuke, "Don't you dare hurt Sakura or I'll kill you!" Sakura and Hinata started to walk back to Naruto and Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and she blushed. Sakura just noticed that Naruto was there, "Oh! Hi Naruto!" she said. Naruto mumbled, "Yea, u were too busy going googly eyed over your new boyfriend." Sakura wasn't listening to Naruto though, she was too busy talking to Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and they both glared at each other. Sakura and Hinata both noticed this and asked at the same time, "Are you guys okay?" and Naruto replied, "I'm fine." Sasuke replied, "I'm fine too." Sasuke held Sakura closer and she laid her head on his chest. Naruto looked at Hinata and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. Sasuke watched Naruto and kissed Sakura's cheek as well and Sakura kissed his back. Sakura said, "I love you so much." Hinata looked at them and smiled. She whispers in Naruto's ear, "They look so cute together." Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto all walked together to Ichiraku Ramen to get some lunch. Sasuke sat on the right to Sakura and Hinata sat on the left. Hinata was whispering in Sakura's ear, "What did you do last night? You never came home." Sakura answered, "I just spent the night at Sasuke-kun's house...and I know what you're thinking sis but nothing happened. I swear!" Naruto and Sasuke overheard them and Naruto glared at Sasuke again and mouthed to him, "Don't you dare do anything to her!" Sasuke mouthed back, "I'll do what I want, I'm not afraid of you!" Hinata and Sakura finally noticed after a while. They asked, "What are you guys talking about?" They said, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." They continued to glare at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakura and Sasuke spent all their time together over the next year. One day, Sasuke asked Sakura to spend the night again. She wasn't embarrassed anymore because they had done this all the time now. They walked into his apartment and sat on the couch and Sasuke started a fire because it was a very cold night. Sasuke got a blanket for them to share and went back to Sakura and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Sasuke kept thinking about something and Sakura looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her and said, "No, of course not." She smiled and looked into the fire. She kept thinking of what he was thinking about. A few minutes later, Sasuke said, "Sakura-chan, there's something I want to ask you." She looked at him and said, "What is it?" He grabbed her hands and helped her up. Then he got on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring, "Sakura-chan, will you marry me?" Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she nodded fast. "Yes!" she said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much and I always will. Now we can spend the rest of our lives together." She kept crying and hugged him tightly. "I love you more than anything!" Sasuke hugged her tighter and he started to tear up himself. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what…" That night, Sakura didn't want Sasuke to let go of her so he held her while they both slept. Sakura was smiling through the night. The next morning, Hinata and Naruto rang the doorbell and woke both of them up. Hinata was banging on the door saying, "Sis! You didn't come home last night and I have something urgent to tell you!" She continued to band on the door until Sasuke finally got out of bed and answered it. She kept hitting the door and when he opened it, she accidentally hit him. "Oh! I'm soooo sorry Sasuke-kun!" He got up rubbing his head, "It's alright, I'm fine." She shrugged and looked at Sakura and ran in and shook her hard. "SIS! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sakura looked at Hinata anxiously. "What?!" Hinata giggled and said, "Naruto asked me to marry him!" Sakura looked at her in shock and then looked at Naruto who was blushing like crazy. "Oh my god…seriously?!" Hinata nodded her head really fast. Sakura stood there in shock till she finally said, "Sis, I'm so happy for you! Now it's your turn to be happy for me. Sasuke asked me to marry him last night!" Hinata looked shocked and looked at both Naruto and Sasuke who were both a dark, crimson red. "Are you sure they aren't twins too?" Sakura giggled and said, "I really don't know anymore." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in disgust and said together, "I have to HIS brother in law?!" Hinata and Sakura nodded and said, "Got a problem with that?" They looked at then scared and shook their heads fast. Hinata said, "That's what I thought." Sakura giggled and hugged her sister tightly. "We are now engaged to the ones we love the most…I don't know about you sis, but I'm more happy than I have ever been in my life." They both smiled and looked at their future husbands. Hinata ran up to hug Sasuke and Sakura ran and hugged Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto both hugged their sister in laws back and smiled. Sakura said, "Ok sis, time to switch!" Sakura hugged Sasuke with all her might and Hinata hugged Naruto gently. Sakura kept thinking, "I couldn't be any happier for all of us." She said out loud, "Now we're going to become the best of friends. And yes, that does mean you and Naruto as well Sasuke-kun." Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other with hate filled eyes. Hinata was watching them and said, "They'll learn to love each other in the end." Sakura nodded in agreement and kissed Sasuke gently. Naruto watched Sakura and kissed Hinata gently. Hinata blushed deeply and looked at her sister. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke tighter and closed her eyes. Hinata couldn't be happier for her sister and Sakura felt the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sasuke and Sakura spent a lot of time together planning on the wedding. They even decided to live in the same house during their engagement. One day, Hinata came over to help Sakura pick out a wedding dress. Sakura and Hinata were the closest twins you would ever find. They told each other everything! Especially the things that are going on in their love lives. Hinata came over to Sakura and Sasuke's house and they spent some time catching up and whispering in each other's ears. They kept giggling and Sasuke came into the living room and looked at them weirdly. "Are you guys alright?" he said. Hinata smiled while trying to hold in a laugh, "Yea we're just fine, we're going to go dress shopping." Sasuke looked surprised and looked at Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped?" Sakura walked up to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Because…you're not supposed to see your bride before the wedding in her dress. It's bad luck. And besides, that's what Hinata is here for; she's going to help me." Sakura looked up at her soon-to-be husband and smiled. Sasuke said, "Oh fine, but hurry back. I'll get dinner started." Sasuke hugged Sakura and kissed her deeply. Hinata stood in the background and said, "Awwww, that's soooo cute!" Sakura and Sasuke both looked at her a little embarrassed. She giggled and said, "Come on sis, if we don't go now, we won't be back before dark. Naruto-kun will be worried sick about me." Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke one last time and walked out the door. It was such a beautiful day in the city of Konohagakure; it was sunny with a nice breeze. Sakura couldn't stop looking at her engagement ring. She said, "I love his soooo much sis! I can't wait to finally be married to him!" Hinata looked at her and smiled. She said, "I'm of course going to be the Matron of Honor, right?" Sakura looked shocked and said, "Of course! Who else would I choose besides you sis! You're like my best friend in the whole entire world!" Sakura and Hinata finally arrived at the store and walked inside. They looked around and were stunned by all the beautiful dresses they had. Sakura said, "Wow! Sis…let's get started!" Hinata picked out the cutest dresses in the store and handed them to Sakura to try on. One after another, Sakura tried them on. She probably went through about 20 dresses till she finally found the right one. She walked out of the changing room and Hinata looked at her in awe. Sakura looked in the mirror to see what she looked like and she was shocked. The dress showed off her curves perfectly. It has some frills at the bottom and was absolutely gorgeous on her. She turned to Hinata and said, "Do you think Sasuke-kun will like it?" Hinata smiled and hugged her sister and said, "I know he's going to love it sis. I mean, who wouldn't. You look BEAUTIFUL!" Sakura giggled and said, "Thank you sis. You've been a huge help today." She went back into the changing room and took off the dress. She and Hinata went to the register and bought the dress. They left the store and began to walk home. Sakura continued to look at her wedding ring and smiled. "He's my life; I want our wedding to be perfect." They stopped in front of Hinata's house and they hugged each other. Hinata said, "Don't worry, it will."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A few months had passed and the wedding was in a few days. Sasuke and Sakura were both very nervous but they stuck through it. They knew that they were meant to be together. Sakura was very nervous and decided to go to Sasuke about it. She walked up to him and said, "Sasuke-kun, I'm so nervous…I don't know what to do…" Sasuke looked at her and hugged her tight. "The question is…are you sure you're ready to marry me?" Sakura looked at him in shock and said, "YES! I've never been surer in my life. I know I'll love you forever and ever." Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply. He kissed her back. "Good, and I shall love you forever and ever…till death do us part." She giggled and smiled. "I just can't believe it, 3 days until we are legally wed. It's a little scary but I know I'm making the right choice." Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "Me too." Alas, the day of the wedding had finally come. Sakura was in dressing room of the church getting ready when Hinata came in. Sakura screamed and turned around. She was relieved when she only saw Hinata, who looked pretty frightened by her scream. Sakura said, "Sorry sis, I was worried that it was Sasuke-kun. I don't want him to see me before the wedding. You know? The superstition. I really don't want it to come true so I'm taking all precautions." Hinata laughed and looked at Sakura. "Alright, I'll keep him out for you." Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata. "Thank you sis!" Hinata giggled and slipped out of Sakura's grip. "Oh yea, by the way Sakura, Naruto-kun can't come to the wedding." Sakura stood in shock and disappointment. "Why not..." Hinata sighed and replied, "He had to go on a mission with Jaraiya-sama, he was forced to. I don't think he even knows about the wedding." Sakura sat down and looked at the ground. "I was really hoping that he could come. We aren't very close but he is soon to be my brother in law." Sakura sighed and Hinata rubbed her back. "Don't let this get you down sis. It's your wedding day; it's time for you to be happy!" Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata again. "Thank you so much." Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and tried zipping up the zipper in the back. Hinata laughed at her and helped her. "You look beautiful sis." Sakura smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I'm getting married. I hope this doesn't change anything between us…" Hinata looked at Sakura and said, "It won't! No one is as close as us!" Hinata wiped the tears off. "You don't want tears on your wedding dress, do you?" Sakura giggled and said, "Of course not." Hinata looked at her watch and her eyes opened wide. "It's almost time for the wedding!" Hinata pushed Sakura to the room where they entered. First, Hinata and Kiba walked in, and then it was Shikamaru and Ino, and then Tenten and Neji. Last was the flower girl, Moegi. Finally, Sakura came out and Sasuke looked at her in shock. "She's so…beautiful…" he thought. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. Sakura was looking at him the whole entire time while walking down the aisle. Sakura had butterflies in her stomach and was about to break out in tears. She was trying her hardest to hold it in. She finally made it to the end of the aisle and Sasuke lifted up her veil and whispered, "You're so beautiful…" Sakura whispered back, "Thanks." They both faced the minister as he started to talk. They were both not really listening because they were thinking about what's going to come later on in their lives. They started to pay attention when the minister said, "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno as your beloved wife?" Sasuke smiled and faced Sakura. "I do." The minister looked at Sakura and continued, "Do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha as your beloved husband?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and softly said, "I do." The minister smiled and said, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sasuke held Sakura close and kissed her deeper than he ever has. He stopped kissing her but wouldn't let go. He stared deep into her eyes and she stared back. She grabbed his hands and walked back down the aisle. She thought, "I'm finally married to the man I love…and I will always love him." Hinata ran after them and hugged Sakura from the back. Sakura turned around and found her face full of tears. "Congratulations sis. I couldn't be happier for you. It's too bad that Naruto couldn't come. He would have loved to see you get married." Sakura smiled and said, "Its ok. We weren't that close after all." She hugged Hinata and turned back around and walked out of the church with Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

About a week later, Naruto was coming back from his mission and Hinata wanted to wait at the village gates for him. Hinata was a bit too shy to go herself so she asked her sister, Sakura. Sakura said, "Sure, why not?" Sakura didn't want to leave her new husband at home so she pleaded to Hinata to bring him along. Hinata said, "Alright, just make sure him and Naruto-kun don't fight again." Sakura nodded and pulled on Sasuke's arm, gesturing to go outside. Sakura said, "Don't you dare fight with Naruto or Hinata will have my head." Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out the door. Hinata couldn't stop smiling on the walk over there. They finally made it to the village gates and waited patiently for Naruto to return. They waited for about an hour until they saw two figures in the distance. One was tall and the other one was short. Hinata smiled widely and ran up and hugged the short one. Sakura giggled and walked after Hinata holding her husband's hand. Sakura saw Naruto and smiled. She let go of Sasuke's hand and hugged Naruto gently. "It's about time you came back. You missed everything!" She smiled and let go of Naruto and went back to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Naruto looked at him and said, "What exactly did I miss?" Sakura giggled and hugged Sasuke tighter. Hinata kissed Naruto and said, "They got married last week!" Naruto stood there shocked. He stammered, "Th-th-they got married?!" Hinata nodded happily and Sakura kissed Sasuke deeply. Se said, "Yes, and we'll be together forever and ever." She smiled and Sasuke kissed her back. Sakura grabbed his hands and continued to kiss him. Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sakura angrily. Sakura pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Naruto. Naruto looked away and kissed Hinata. Sakura thought, "I wonder if something is wrong with him…" She shrugged and said out loud, "I think it's about time we all went home." They all nodded and walked back into the village. Sasuke held Sakura very close to him and whispered in her ear. Naruto was looking at them through the side of his eye. Hinata was looking at Naruto and asked, "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" He looked at her and touched her cheek softly and said, "Don't worry, I'm just fine." Sakura looked over at Hinata who was blushing deeply. She giggled and looked at Sasuke and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear. "I love you so much." He smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." She giggled and kissed his cheek. He picked her up by her hips and held her there for a second and let her down. She blushed a little and looked at Hinata and blushed. Sakura and Hinata knew that they were with the men that they could trust, and love more than any other person in the world. Well, except for each other. They both smiled and kissed Naruto and Sasuke deeply at the same time and said, "We'll never stop loving you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Over the next few months, Sakura and Sasuke fell more deeply in love day by day. But…Hinata and Naruto were starting to not communicate as much. Hinata knew something was wrong with Naruto but she was too afraid to bring it up. Hinata would always call Sakura to tell her what was going on and Sakura was even clueless herself. Hinata would always lie in bed and wait for him to come home. When he did get home, he would just go straight to sleep. It hurt her really bad and when Hinata was hurting, Sakura was hurting. Sakura couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happen to their relationship. Another few weeks had passed and Sasuke was also starting to feel distant to Sakura. Sakura would always cry herself to sleep but Sasuke wouldn't know because he was never around. One day, both Sasuke and Hinata were out on missions and Naruto came over to try and cheer Sakura up because he had a feeling that she was feeling horrible. As soon as he came, Sakura asked, "Are you ok? Hinata is really worried about you." Naruto replied, "I'm fine, she doesn't have to worry." Sakura nodded and said, "So why did you come over anyways?" Naruto shrugged and said, "I thought you might be feeling a little lonely since both Sasuke and Hinata are gone." Sakura looked at him with shock. "Wow, I didn't know you cared so much…" Naruto looked at her and said, "Of course I care about you!" Sakura just stood there and Naruto turned around and said, "So do you want to go somewhere?" Sakura replied, "Yea sure." She smiled and grabbed her coat and walked outside. Naruto walked after her and closed the door behind him. Naruto started off the conversation with, "So how are you and Sasuke these days?" Sakura put her head down and Naruto noticed that tears were falling to the ground. "No, no, no! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" he said. Sakura shook her head and said, "No, it's alright. I'm just fine." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto looked at her worried and hugged her. "I'm fine Naruto, really." Sakura said. Naruto let go and nodded and said, "Yea, sorry." Sakura smiled and said, "Its ok. I know you're just worried about me." Naruto nodded and kept on walking. They made it to the park and sat down on a bench. Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled. Then she looked down and said, "Naruto, I have a question…" Naruto looked at her and said, "What is it?" Sakura looked at him closely and said, "How much do you love Hinata?" Naruto looked down and said, "I love her with all my life. I will never, NEVER, stop loving her. She IS my life." Sakura smiled and looked back up at the sky and smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that. She's been…worried about your guys' relationship. Maybe you should talk to her about it." Naruto nodded and said, "I will, once she gets back of course. And maybe you should talk to Sasuke. I know that you're having problems just like me and Hinata…do you want to talk about it?" Sakura looked down again and said, "Well, me and Sasuke-kun haven't been communicating much…just like you and Hinata. I miss him being romantic and passionate like he used to. Maybe…marriage changes everything. I would give anything to go back to the way things used to." Sakura started to cry and Naruto hugged her tightly and said, "Don't worry, it will. I promise." Naruto looked up at the sky and started to think of something. Sakura noticed this and said, "Naruto…what are you thinking about?" Naruto looked at her and said, "Oh! Nothing!" Sakura looked at him weirdly and said, "You sure?" Naruto smiled and said, "Of course sis." Sakura was happy that she and Naruto spent this time together. It made them become closer. Hinata is quite close to Sasuke so Sakura couldn't WAIT to tell Hinata that Naruto and her got closer. Sakura learned that Naruto really isn't such a bad guy. He really helped her that day and made her feel happy. She and Naruto decided to walk back home together. Naruto smiled and said, "Sis, guess what?" Sakura said, "What?" Naruto smiled wider and said, "I love you sis!" Naruto picked her up and put her on his back. Sakura giggled and said, "I love you too brother." She hugged him tightly around his neck and accidentally started to suffocate him. Naruto stopped walking and said, "Sis! You're suffocating me!!!" Sakura loosened her grip and said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She looked at him worried and he smiled and said, "Don't worry about it!" Sakura giggled. They finally made it back to Sakura's house and Naruto took her off his back and said, "Here you are! Home sweet home!" He smiled and kissed her forehead and said, "Bye sis." He started to walk away and she ran after him and kissed his cheek and giggled. "Bye brother." She walked back into the house. Naruto just stood there for a second and then smiled. He turned around and continued to walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Over the next week, both Hinata and Sasuke weren't back yet. Sakura was more worried than ever that something had happened to them. Naruto came over everyday saying how worried he was too. Sakura thought that it was nice to have someone there with you that are going through the same thing. Sakura and Naruto had gotten closer than they ever expected to be. That day, Naruto came over and rang the door bell. Sakura answered it and said, "Hey Naruto! How are you today?" He smiled and said, "I'm fine but still worried about Hinata." He sighed and looked up at the sky. Sakura hugged him and said, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun wouldn't let anything happen to her." Naruto accidentally said, "Yea well what if something happened to Sasuke?" Sakura opened her eyes wide and began to cry. Naruto had just realized what he said and tried to make her stop crying. "I'm soooo sorry! I shouldn't have said that! Please don't cry!" He hugged her tightly and kept comforting her. Sakura finally stopped crying and said, "Its ok. I know you didn't really mean to say it." Naruto smiled and said, "Oh, you're the best little sister ever!" Sakura giggled and hugged him. "Yes I know I am." She stuck her tongue out and ran outside. Naruto laughed and ran outside after her. Sakura looked back at him and kept running faster and faster. She started jumping on roofs and many other things. She stopped to catch her breath and looked behind her and looked around for Naruto. "Did I lose him?" she said to herself. A voice came from behind her and said, "I don't think you did." Sakura turned around and saw Naruto standing there. Sakura smiled and hugged him and said, "Congratulations, u have caught me!" Naruto picked her up by her hips and swung her around. "Yes! And you know why I caught you?" Sakura looked at him and said, "Why?" Naruto laughed and replied, "Because you're just the cutest little sister in the world!" He let her down and wrapped his arms around her and wouldn't let go. Sakura just stood there for about 5 minutes till she finally said, "Brother, you can let go of me now." Naruto let go immediately and said, "Oh, sorry…" Sakura smiled and said, "Its ok." Sakura jumped on his back and he started to walk towards the park. They were pretty silent on the way there and when they made it, Sakura said, "Brother, is something wrong?" He smiled and looked at her and said, "Of course not." Sakura frowned and said, "I know something is wrong, you're just not telling me. We're close enough that I can tell when something is wrong." Naruto sighed and looked at the ground. "I…I can't tell you sis. Maybe some other time…" Sakura looked at him very worried. "Naruto…you can tell me…you know u can tell me anything." Naruto nodded and replied, "I know, but...I cant tell you right now, you can understand that right?" Sakura nodded and looked up at the sky. "I can wait." She looked at Naruto and smiled. Sakura hugged him tightly and said, "Ready to go home?" Naruto nodded and stood up. Sakura stood up after and started to walk home. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground on the way there. Sakura looked at him more worried. She looked up at the sky and started to think about Sasuke. Tears filled up in her eyes when she thought about them not communicating. Naruto looked at her and Sakura turned her head to the other side so he wouldn't see. But Naruto saw tears falling to the ground and hugged her from the back. He opens his eyes wide and let go immediately. "I'm sorry..." he said. Sakura said it was alright and continued to walk. Naruto stayed behind her and kept his eyes on her. Naruto thought, "I have to tell her." They finally made it to Sakura's house and she turned to face Naruto and waited for the kiss on her forehead that he always gave her. She was shocked when Naruto hugged her close and started to cry. Sakura said, "Naruto...r u alright?" He shook his head and said, "No, im not. I love Hinata with all my heart but the truth is...I've had feelings for someone else this whole entire time! I was too afraid to confront her because she was already in love with someone else! She would also never fall for a guy like me..." Sakura stood there frozen with shock. She said, "Who's the girl Naruto?" Naruto cried harder and kissed Sakura deeply. Sakura blushed and tried to pull away from the kiss but he was holding her too tight. But Sakura had realized just then that she had developed feelings for Naruto. She stopped struggling and kissed him back. She opened her eyes wide when she realized what she was doing and struggled out of his arms. Naruto just looked at her and Sakura looked back. Sakura turned around and starting walking into the house but then Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I love you Sakura-chan..." Sakura cried hard and turned around to face him. She said, "I-I-I love you too! But we can't...what about Hinata and Sasuke! I still love Sasuke with all my heart!" Sakura turned back around and ran into the house as fast as she could while crying her eyes out. Naruto just stood there for a while and walked home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Sakura woke up later than usual because she spent most of the night crying. She couldn't stop thinking, "How can I have feelings for someone else? I love Sasuke-kun, don't I?" When she thought this, she began to cry again. She kept thinking, "I have to still love him. I mean, he's only been gone for like a week." She looked down at the floor and continued to cry. "We also haven't been communicating much…could I really be falling out of love with Sasuke-kun?" She cried harder but then she heard a knock at the door. She wiped all her tears off and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she saw Naruto standing there with his eyes to the ground. They stood there for a while in silence till Naruto finally said something. He said, "Sakura-chan…I'm really, really sorry for what I did last night. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me or didn't even want to talk to me anymore." Sakura began to cry again and fell to her knees. Naruto held out his hand to help her up and Sakura took it and stood up still crying. Naruto hugged her and said, "Why are you crying? It wasn't you who fell in love after all." Sakura shook her head and said, "Do you remember what I did after you kissed me?" Naruto shook his head slowly and listened closely. She said, I-I-I kissed you back!" Naruto stood in shock still hugging her. Naruto stood in shock for a while until he finally said, "Does that mean what I think it does?" Sakura sighed and said, "Depends…what do you think it means?" Naruto let go of Sakura and looked at her closely. "Does it mean that you really do love me back like you said last night?" he said. Sakura walked back inside and sat on the couch and said, "I really don't know." Naruto walked in after Sakura and sat down next to her. "Even if I did love you…we can't do anything. Not with Sasuke-kun and Hinata. I love both of them a lot and I really don't want to hurt them." Naruto replied, "I don't want to hurt them either." Sakura said, "We can still be brother and sister though." Naruto nodded in agreement and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged him back and patted his back gently. Naruto decided to change the subject fast. He said, "So when do you think Hinata and Sasuke will get back from their mission?" Sakura answered, "I have no idea…but I'm really starting to worry…" Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "They are just fine, trust me." Sakura smiled and Naruto kissed her forehead. Sakura looked up at him and Naruto looked down at her. They had caught each other's eyes and got closer to each other. Both of their hearts were beating faster and faster. They leaned in and their lips touched gently. Naruto put his hands through her hair and Sakura put her hands on his cheeks and continued to kiss him deeply. At that moment, there wasn't a care in the world for them. But then, Sakura opened her eyes wide and pulled away. "Naruto! We can't do that!" She stood up and looked straight at him. "No matter how much we want to, we just can't." Naruto stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "What if it wasn't you and Sasuke or me and Hinata that was mean to be? Maybe it was you and me and putting us with two other people was just a way for God to put us together?" Sakura listened closely and sighed. "We just can't. I love my sister and my husband. If I hurt them…I might end up hurting myself…" Naruto held her closer and whispered in her ear, "Nobody has to know…" Sakura said, "But knowing me, I'll probably blab seeing as how I can't keep anything from Hinata." Naruto just kept whispering in her ear, "No matter what, I'll be here for you. I won't be like Sasuke and never pay attention to you." Sakura sighed and looked into his eyes and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Naruto. And nothing can change that…I want to be with you but…sis loves you soooo much. I don't know what I would do if she ever found out about us. She would hate us with all her life." Sakura looked up at Naruto sadly. Naruto spoke softly, "Shhhh. Don't worry. They wouldn't find out. I wouldn't let them. And I wouldn't leave you anyways. I love you…and even if we aren't together, I'll always love you." Sakura sighed and hugged him tightly. "I love you too…" Naruto was very please to hear this and said, "So why don't we give it a try?" Sakura looked up at him and said, "Like I've said over and over, two words, Hinata and Sasuke-kun. No matter what we do, we would always love them." Naruto sighed and said, "I know but…I love you more Sakura-chan." Sakura put her head down and continued, "What we would be doing is cheating. It would hurt just doing it." Naruto looked into her eyes and said, "I'm here for you, and you're here for me. That's all we need." Sakura sighed and thought about all the possibilities of this and all the misery it might cause their family. Naruto held her closer as she kept thinking. It was silent for a while until Naruto broke the silence by saying, "Sakura-chan…will you please go out with me?" Sakura was shocked by his question and thought about it for a long time. She finally came to an answer and said, "Yes…I will."


End file.
